


Changing Places

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Category: Drew Carey's Improv-A-Ganza RPF, Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: Small prompt fic originally posted on tumblr. Prompt: 'Improvaganza days, Colin is still thinking about the others doing Greatest Hits with Ryan and is jealous' Requested by anon.





	Changing Places

Colin has to hold himself in check as the others are introduced for Greatest Hits, fighting the instinct to take his usual place. There’s no getting around it; it just feels wrong sitting this one out. It’s utterly ridiculous, having this perverse sense of ownership over a game, but it persists nevertheless, settling uncomfortably in the bottom of his stomach as Greg settles on the stool to Ryan’s left. _His_ stool.

As the game begins, Colin tries to figure out exactly why he’s feeling this way. Greatest Hits had always been his and Ryan’s game on Whose Line, it’s true, but so had a whole host of other games that he isn’t nearly so protective over. Improv-A-Ganza is doing what the execs at Whose Line had never been brave enough to do—shaking things up, giving other performers a chance to shine. It’s something Colin’s always supported. So why is this such a big deal?

Perhaps it’s because Greatest Hits has always been his favorite game—the game where he gets to just sit next to Ryan and play off him, which is as natural to him as anything in the world. He thinks back over all of the times they’ve played it together, of the times he’s made Ryan laugh uncontrollably, of how proud and happy that’s made him feel, and something clicks. It’s not the game that he’s protective over; it’s the fact that someone other than him is sitting there next to Ryan. If it were any other performer on Ryan’s stool right now, Colin wouldn’t have felt the slightest twinge. And that’s a startling realization—one he intends to keep to himself. Plastering a smile on his face, he applauds along with everyone else as the first song comes to an end.


End file.
